broken up inside
by Musiclover237
Summary: Spirit Albarn is a drunk and abusive father towards Maka after her mother left. What happens when Maka meets the school playboy, will they both be able to save each other? Rated M for abuse and rape. Don't like it don't read.
1. the begining

**Soul Eater does not belong to us **

**Ane and Imōto (also known as Musiclover237) but if we did there would be 20xs more violence and romance **

**Maka**

I woke up completely naked with some guys arms around me, cuts and bruises and soreness covered my body. This was a normal morning for me. I noticed that the guy was in his 20s and wore a black uniform; he's probably a cop then, one of my dad's friends. Speak of the devil, he came in my room and told the guy to get up. He left with not even the smallest concern for the girl that he rapped, the girl that is only 16 and is forced to have sex with guys that her dad brings in.

"Get up for school." Spirit, my father, said and slapped me so I could 'wake up more'.

Just another normal morning. I took my blade out from where I was hiding it, _time for some new scars _I thought to myself. I grabbed some bandages to cover my arms and put on foundation to hide the hickies that that bastard left behind and the bruises that haven't left as much as I could. I put on a regular shirt with jeans, and a sweater to hide the bandages even though it's going to be burning hot today. Who knows today I might die of a heat stroke and heal my pain.

**At school **

I met up with Tsubaki and she scold at me for cutting myself when she reached for my arm and I winced. She made sure I didn't have a blade with me and we went through the gates to DCHS. She pulled me inside the school and stayed with me till I was done at my locker. When she turned around to make sure no one was coming over to bother me I slipped the blade that was nicely hidden in my locker inside my sleeve.

**Soul**

As I was in the high school searching for a new girl to take home tonight I noticed this girl standing in front of some girl that I don't know….at all; she had a nice body…huge boobs. Long black hair, maybe I'll confront her today. We'll see. Something caught my eye behind her, not only that girl behind her, but something she slipped under her sleeve. It was small, thin looking, and shiny. Wonder what that is.

"What are you looking for today?" Black Star said next to me.

"Brunets." Done too many blonds already.

"Hey look its Kid."

**We had to re-do it because of technical difficulties. So this is officially the first chapter of 'Broken Up Inside' so please R&R. Ane and I worked so hard on this story and we really hope you like it :3. Sadly Soul Eater does not belong to us :( please pllleaase R&R **


	2. meeting

**Hi. So we still sadly do not own Soul Eater but we do have the second chapter ready for you guys. Imōto told me to say hii. We hope you enjoy the second chapter 2 please R&R **

**Maka **

i turned so that I could start heading to my class when some guy bumped into me. I was just about ready for World War III to happen 'cause it was my fault' but instead nothing happened.

"Uh...can you get off of me?" I said in a monotone voice, looking at the new kid. He had Black hair and three white stripes on the left side of his hair, but not on the right, that's sort of stupid. I mean it looks really good on him, but it's still stupid.

"Oh, sorry it was my fault, I wasn't looking." I was dumbstruck, it was...his fault?

"MAKA are you ok?" Tsubaki said frantically making a huge deal out of nothing, like always. The new kid held his hand out to help me up, I ignored it and got myself up when i noticed that my blade had escaped from my sleeve. _Shit!_

"Yea, just, fine whatever."

"I think you dropped something, that isn't a book." I winced and knew that I did not want to turn around.

"Well what is it?" i asked not really caring.

"Aren't you at least going to look?" From the face that Tsubaki was making I could already tell that it was the blade.

"Keep it, i have hundreds." I said back to him. I started walking away when someone grabbed my arm, i turned to see who had grabbed me and it was the new kid.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"No one."

"But... YOU'RE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!"

"What?"

"I love symmetry."

"Well that explains your hair."

"Don't remind me." he responded in a tortured whisper. I looked down retracing where the scars are.

"Ha, you're right, even my arms are symmetrical." Tsubaki looked pained as i said that, I shouldn't mentioned that in front of her.

"Hey Ma...maybe we should go to class." She said.

"Here, this seems to be more useful to you than to me."

"DON'T GIVE IT BACK TO HER SOUL!" Yelled some guy that was next to him, his best friend I guess. Wait, Soul, as in Soul freakin Eater, the most popular guy in school. So that's who found my blade, nice to know. I faced him so I could take my blade back when he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"OW, HEY!" I screamed.

He tried to lift my sleeve but, Lord Death knows how much I love Tsubaki for this, kicked him where Mother Nature split him.

"That has _got _to hurt." Said the weird blue-haired monkey next to him looking down at the 'cool guy' who was on the floor rubbing his thing on the floor chanting 'it hurts' to himself.

"Do you want me to kick you there too?!" Tsubaki yelled at the monkey.

"NO MA'AM," he saluted, " but i do know something else that I want you t-" and he's down.

"Idiots, so had that one coming." The new kid said looking down at the pile of pathetic popular kids holding their junk on the floor.

"I like you, you're smart, and know not to mess with Tsubaki." I said to him.

"My name's Kid, just so you know."

"Nice, I'm Maka, and that's Tsubaki, if you hadn't put that together." She waved at him so innocently it was kinda freaky. "Well we should be getting to class, bye Kid." I bent down to get my blade before that idiot Soul cutts himself for holding it so tightly in his hands.

**Soul**

Me and Black Star walk over to Kid and notice that he was on top of that chick that I don't know. _Idiot you don't do that here_ I thought. Then I saw the shiny object that she slipped in her sleeve earlier, a blade. I took it and wondered what she would do with something like this at school. As they got up I heard Kid apologize and held a hand for her. She pretended like he wasn't being nice and picked herself up. That girl I was staring at earlier rushed to her side.

"-ka are you okay!?" I didn't catch her name, only the ending. She tensed a little but waved her hand at her and said, "Yeah just fine, whatever." Wow, if she took that then she might not be all that weak. But whatever.

"I think you dropped something, that isn't books." I said to her in my cool voice. She didn't bother to turn around and face me when she answered, "Well what is it?" _somebody _woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning.

"Aren't you at least going to look?" I said back, I could see her hot bodied friend looking evilly at it like it was the worst demon there ever was.

"Keep it, I have hundreds." I was going to answer back why the hell a cool guy like me would want a blade, but I didn't get the chance to. She had started walking away, Kid suddenly grabbed her arm and she winced a little.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"No one." she responded, truthfully, but that wasn't the answer he had wanted.

"But...YOU'RE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" i hate his OCD.

"What?" she asked taken aback.

"I love symmetry." He said simply. Huh, she is perfectly symmetrical, wait, why do I care? I didn't even know that word before i met him.

"Well, that explains your hair." I mentally facepalmed myself, she just _haad_ to go there, oh Lord Death, he's going to freak out again. Prepare for the worst thing your eyes and ears must ever witness.

"Don't remind me." he said in a tortured whisper. HE DIDN'T FREAK OUT...WHAT THE HELL?

She looked down to her arms and smiled, though all I saw were bandages. She looked like she was remembering something and said, "Ha, you're right, even my arms are perfectly symmetrical." Her friend didn't seem all to happy about that statement, in fact she looked pretty sad.

"Hey Ma...maybe we should go to class." it didn't sound like she was going to say 'maybe'; she probably has a speech impediment. I realized then that I was still holding that girls blade.

"Here, this seems to be more useful to you than it is to me." I addressed to the girl.

"DON'T GIVE IT BACK TO HER SOUL!" Black Star yelled at me. Why the hell is he yelling, and why the fuck does he care if I give it back to her or not? Like hell I'm keeping it. She turned around to get the blade and I became very curious about what was under the bandages on her arms. I grabbed her arm tightly and she winced then yelled "OW, HEY!"

Purple...last thing I saw was purple. Then the pain...THE PAIIIINNN where no man should ever feel pain. I heard Black Star stutter something along the lines of 'no ma'am but I do know what i want you t-' and then he landed next to me holding his man sack. Save yourself KID...save yourself.

"Idiots, had it coming." TRRRAAAAIIITTTOOORRRRRR!

"I like you, you're smart and know not to mess with Tsubaki." So kickers name is Tsubaki, nice to have a name to the face. Now, there is only one name left to figure out.

"My name is Kid, just so you know."

"Nice, I'm Maka, and that's Tsubaki, if you hadn't put that together." BINGO

**Well that's all we have for chapter two. Hope it was entertaining enough. There is still a lot of chapters to come so please keep an eye out for when we do post more stuff. Im****ōto and I worked hard on this so please R&R. Flames are aloud but only if it's constructive. Thanks ;) **


End file.
